Times To Come
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: After hearing some horrifying secrets and truths Harry runs away from Hogwarts to Forks. Now Dumbledore wants his Golden Weapon back. But how can he get to Harry when he's surrounded by friends, allies, family, mates and magic and a whole continent away? adopt from Mrmikezabini227
1. Chapter 1

In the state of Washington in the United States of America, there is a little rainy town called Forks. The town is about two miles long in any direction from the center of the town where the Forks Police Station is located. In front of the Police Station the main street of Forks, that runs north past a couple of red brick buildings, which in fact make up Forks High School, and south through the middle of the town. Further north along the road, where the buildings and houses end begins the forest. The leaves on the trees are bright, beautiful, vibrant reds, yellows, browns, orange and even a few pink. They signal the start of autumn as one by one they fall off the branches of the big, strong trees. Further into the forest is a beautiful house. The dirt road turns into a long gated stone drive and arrives at impressive bronze front doors. This is the home of Harry Potter and his family.

On this overcast day in August came a shouted " _Petrificus Totalus!"_ from the basement of the house. Soon after a rapid stream of spells and curses are yelled out to protect the target of the Body Bind Curse.

" _Protego maxima! Erecto! Levicorpus! Langlock! Expelliarmus!"_ responded Harry Potter as he snatched the wand of his opponent. Harry smirked as he watched one of his boyfriends get yanked up by his ankle and slowly rotate in the middle of the air. Watching from the sidelines his other two boyfriends watched as the reason behind the second spell became noticeable. "Umm, Blaise I think you should have listened to Harry when he said get sensible cars," came the cheeky voice of Dean Thomas from the side of the dueling chamber/ basement. Blaise Zabini just glared at Dean from his position hanging upside down while Terry Boot just shook his head. Earlier that day after breakfast Blaise and Dean had decided that they wanted to go to the car dealership in Seattle. The four 17 year olds (18 in Blaise's case as his birthday had been on August the 11th) had just finished unpacking the last of their belongings since moving in on Saturday. Blaise wanted to return the rental Honda Pilot and get his own car because he didn't like how slow, unresponsive and embarrassing it was.

Harry had reminded them that they were ridiculously wealthy but that didn't mean they should splurge on cars if they wanted to leave money for their future descendants. That had obviously went in one ear and out the other as the Muggles say. Harry had decided to stay home and finish organizing the sitting room and fix up the other seven bedrooms in the house, since all four of them had been sleeping in Harry's room which was the master bedroom. Blaise and Dean were going and Terry wanted to read over the contracts to make sure they weren't being manipulated into buying cars for more than they were worth. But it hadn't turned out like that. Oh no, the sneaky Slytherin and the silver tongued Gryffindor had promised Harry they wouldn't get more than they needed…. And came back with 4 very expensive cars. For Blaise a magma red Aston Martin Rapid Luxe, Dean a agate grey Porsche Panamera Turbo S. Terry was driving a black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. But the last car was a green Tesla Model S and while Harry loved it, not that he would tell them that, he knew just by looking at the superior styling of each vehicle that it was more than "what they needed". He wasn't too surprised to see Seamus Finnagan, their eyes and ears in the British Wizarding World while they trained away from the manipulative Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the idiot Dark Lord Voldemort, hop out the Tesla smiling. Seamus was the only person who knew where they were and Harry figured he must have flooed to Seattle by his boyfriends' request seeing as none of them could drive two cars at once. When Seamus saw Harry raise his hand to cast a spell he had immediately pulled out his portkey and was whisked away before Harry could hit him with a good tickling spell. Harry had then glared at his three boyfriends and told them to come down to the dueling chamber. Terry had already got hit with a stinging hex courtesy of Harry and Blaise was now hanging by his ankle in midair with a certain part of his anatomy standing at attention. Dean however was going get his "punishment" later that night when they got ready for bed. Dean was a randy young man and usually liked to erm…exercise with the rest of them in horizontal positions. But not tonight. Harry was going to give Dean blue balls for a couple days. "Dean don't think I've forgotten you. That Porsche wasn't a twenty five thousand dollar car." Harry cast " _Liberacorpus, Finite Incantatem"_ and let Blaise down and unglued his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

However he didn't undo the spell that had Blaise at "attention". He just smiled and told them dinner would be ready in a half hour and to wash up before then. Blaise groaned and looked at Terry pleadingly who shook his head gave Blaise a kiss and followed Harry upstairs with a soft chuckle. Dean looked at Blaise and winked at him. Blaise perked up and raced up the stairs with Dean right behind him to the bathroom on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

' _2 Days until we start Muggle high school,'_ thought Harry as he sat in the library of the house. The library was his favorite spot in the house cause it was quiet and nice and cozy. It has floor to ceiling shelves filled with tomes and volumes from the Potter, Evans, Black, Boot and Zabini libraries. Harry had been surprised to get a owl from Gringotts two days before his 17th birthday informing him that when he turned 17 he should come to the bank and claim his title as lord to not two but six family lines. Harry had thought it just a joke thinking he was only inheriting the Potter and Black estates, but when he had arrived on August first at the Goblin run bank he found out that his mother Lily was not a muggle born but rather a pure blood. The Evans family line had left Wizarding Britain in the late 1700's due do the line almost completely dying out. The Patriarch at the time had decided that he and his two son's, the last of the Evans family, would leave and go to America. After almost 200 years of inactivity in the magical world people forgot about the family assuming that the last three living members had died. But they hadn't. The father, William Josiah Evans, had died around 30 years after he had left Britain and his youngest son had died before he turned 25. No one new what had been the cause, there wasn't much left of the body to except a few bones with flesh attached to it. The oldest son Osiris Nathaniel Evans had sired one a son and ever since the Evans family had only had one son every generation almost like the Malfoy's. That is until Harry's maternal grandmother had had first Petunia then quite unexpectedly Lily. Then Lily grew up went to Hogwarts, eventually marrying James Edward Potter and having Harry.

Blaise had told Harry that he should be happy to have something over the other pure blood families who looked down on him and called him a 'filthy half blood'. But Harry had expressed that he would rather keep that information between himself and any others they add to their family. Dean had just snickered and said that " Terry, Blaise's Slytherin tendencies are corrupting our Gryffindor Savior." Harry had just smacked Dean playfully over the back of his head and informed him that the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. Terry had dropped the book he had been reading, for new spells and curses for them to learn, on Blaise's foot who had yelled out in pain while glaring at the book.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Terry poking his head through the door. The Ravenclaw had obviously been up for a while as he was dressed and had the keys to the Aston Martin in his hand.

"We're ready to go. Blaise said to tell you. Are you feeling alright?" asked Terry. Harry nodded back as he smiled.

He'd forgotten that they were supposed to heading up to Port Angeles for a day of shopping. It was sort of a ritual that Dean did when he lived with his mother. On first of every month he and his mother would go shopping for clothes. While the Thomas's were not rich like Harry, they did have a good income and could live very comfortably and have things most people dream about. Harry thought that Blaise and Dean's mother would get along smashingly when ever they met because he loved to go shopping almost as much as she did. Dean said that his mum isn't a repeat clothes wearer so anything that she had wore during the month was given away to homeless shelters and goodwill centers. Dean however kept all his clothes so that he could have something that he wouldn't mind messing up when he decided to paint.

"I'm fine love, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." he said as he unfolded himself from the armchair he had been sitting in. Harry stretched and walked to the door stopping to give Terry a hug and a kiss on his way up to his room. Blaise was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast while Terry went in to put them away. Dean was in Harry's room placing clothes out on the bed for him. Harry took a shower and after a quick drying charm, got dressed and headed down the stairs while pulling his long hair, which was almost to the middle of his back, into a low ponytail and secured it with a simple black tie. The boys were standing at the front door putting their coats on while Terry told them of this store he wanted to go see while they were out. When they boys saw Harry they headed out to the garage and Terry tossed Blaise the keys. " I call shotgun!" said Harry as he raced pass Dean who gave chase. Harry reached the car first, opened the door and jumped in the passenger seat and shut the door just as Dean reached the car. Dean stuck his tongue out at Harry who laughed. As he got in behind Harry he said "I'll get shotgun next time," and poked out his bottom lip as Blaise got in the driver's seat and Terry slid in next to him. Harry turned around, smiled and kissed Dean. "I doubt it Thomas, your rusty from three months without Quidditch training." Dean conceded as Blaise started the car and started down the driveway. "Any word from Seamus?" asked Blaise as Harry pulled out his iPhone 5 and checked his email. " Yeah," replied Harry and began to read aloud the text from their Irish spy" _Harry , Things are starting to move. At the Order meeting yesterday Dumbledore asked the Weasley's if they had gone pick you up from Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley said no because they hadn't finished repairing all the damage done to the Burrow from the Death Eater attack in June and were still staying at Number 12_. _Dumbledore asked Bill, who's back from Egypt now working at Gringotts in Diagon, and Charlie, not sure why or how long he's back, to go to the Dursley's right away and get you. After about 15 minutes they flooed back to the meeting room and Charlie revealed to them that you were gone and the Dursley's didn't know or care where you were but said hopefully you were dead_ (Dean snorted) _and for none of our kind to return to their home with our freakishness. Dumbledore immediately ordered Kingsley Shackelbolt to try to track you down along with Tonks and to keep it quiet that you were missing. Bill has been told to keep and eye and ear out for you at Gringotts. Mad Eye Moody and Charlie are to search wizarding establishments. And Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance are to scour Muggle Britain. If they begin to search internationally I'll let you know. Good luck mates and keep safe, Seamus."_

Silence filled the car as everyone thought over the message. Finally Terry broke the silence.

"It's just a matter of time until they realize we've went abroad."

"Yeah but we've got time. Think about it. They have to search Muggle and Magical Britain for Harry. There are a lot of black haired guys in England. Plus seeing as Harry is of age now they have to keep in mind that he could be using glamours or spells to disguise himself." explained Dean.

"Not to mention with the war the Aurors and Order will be responding to Death Eater attacks, so they're already stretched way too thin." interjected Blaise.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Harry " In the mean time we'll need to step up our training so that when they come…..We'll be ready." The car sped down the road and out of sight headed for Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

School in Forks

Harry was sitting behind the wheel in the Tesla, with Dean riding shotgun this time and Blaise behind Harry. They were waiting on Terry who had forgotten that he wasn't going to Hogwarts. He had come down to breakfast this morning with his Ravenclaw attire on. It wasn't until he noticed that Blaise was smirking at him with one eyebrow raised, while Harry and Dean were trying not to laugh, and failing on Dean's part, that he was wearing his school robes. Terry had blushed till his face matched the color of Ronald Weasley's hair. He raced up stairs to change clothes while the others went out to Harry's car.

Six minutes later he came down the stairs wearing blue jeans, a white and light blue t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. He grabbed his messenger bag from off the chair in the dining room, locked the doors and windows of the house with a wordless ' _Colloportus maxima'_ and hurried to the car. Harry drove down the driveway after Terry shut the door, turned onto the road and accelerated. "So," started Dean "does this school have football team?"

Terry smiled and replied "Yes, when I registered us at the school the other day I asked the secretary, Ms. Nelson about any recreational activities they have. She said they have several sports teams including the basketball team, football team, chess and debate clubs as well as the swim team and the track and field team."

"Awesome," said Dean "At least it won't be completely boring here."

The rest of the drive to school was silent as the four boys got ready to make their first appearance to a good portion of the Forks population. As the car turned into the parking lot students stopped to look at the shiny green car with dark tinted windows that was pulling into a spot near the end of the lot. Blaise, Terry and Dean all got out the car first. Dean went to the front of the car and opened the hood to get his and Harry's backpacks and handed Blaise his messenger bag. Harry got out and took his bag from Dean and together the foursome walked together towards the building that had a sign over the door reading Main Office.

Whispers and rumors followed them from the car park to the building.

"I heard they were apart of a gang but are now under witness protection…"

"…..he told me that they are recruits for the FBI and they're scouting out…."

"…. swears she slept with the talk dark skinned one with the dimples! And he's got…"

"…. on the run from the police!"

But there were several things that's were glaringly obvious. There were rich, cute, lived together, sexy, and new to Forks.

In the office there was a counter and two desks behind it. The desk to the right had a woman sitting at it. She was a large woman with red hair with a few streaks of gray that was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. The woman looked up at the sound of the closing door. "Can I help you with something?"

Terry stepped forward "Hi, I'm Terry Boot. I was here a couple days ago and registered my brother and our friends for school here with Ms. Nelson."

"That's right she did mention four new students that would be starting today. Ms. Nelson isn't here today but I have your schedules, just give me one moment," she said as she began to dig through the files on her desk. "Here you are and I have given a map of the school to each of you. Since the four of you are 17, sorry 18 in Mr. Zambini's case, you will be seniors." "It's Zabini, not Zambini." sniffed Blaise quietly. "I'm terribly sorry," she apologized. She got up and came over to the counter and placed eight sheets of paper on the counter four schedules and four maps. The woman went down each schedule and circled the building on the map. She gave each of them a slip that their teachers are to sign and bring back at the end of the day.

"Well we all have the same first, lunch and fifth period together. English and Phy. Ed." said Harry as they headed over to building 3.

"Blaise and I have the same second period Chemistry, and then we meet Harry again in Trigonometry with Mr. Varner while you, Dean go to Art." said Terry.

"Fourth period I'm in Varner's class while Harry has Biology and you and Blaise have Government." Dean said.

First period was ok. Mr. Mason just signed the slips and told them to take seats in the back row of the room as all others were filled. The other students took quick glances back at them but no one said anything. Mr. Mason started class by telling the class that they had for new students and to make them fill welcome. Then he passed out his syllabus for the year and began to talk about materials and thing need for his class and other things. It reminded Harry of the History of Magic class at Hogwarts with the ghost of Professor Binns droning on except Mr. Mason wasn't talking about The Goblin Wars and The Great Goblin Rebellion of 1544. When the bell rang Blaise and Terry headed over to building 2 for Chemistry while Harry and Dean went off to building 6 for Government with Ms. Jefferson.

Morning classes sped by and before they knew it the four boys were meeting up in the lunch building. Dean arrived at the cafeteria first as Art was in building 4 which was next to building 5, the cafeteria. He sat in the corner of the café near the exit at a table. He was in the midst of finishing a picture he'd started on his Galaxy Note II when a female voice spoke to him. "Hi there!" He looked up. Directly in front of him was a girl with brunette curly hair, ample chest smiling at him and leaning almost entirely on the table. She had a light purple shirt on with a way too deep neck line and purple, white, and black plaid mini skirt and open toe pumps with a ribbon on them.

"Your one of the new boys right? Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Not wanting to be rude Dean just nodded his head. Terry, Harry and Blaise were entering the lunch room at the same time so at lease he wouldn't have to be alone with her. The girl was just about to speak when Blaise and the others arrived. Blaise sat down on Dean's left side, Terry sat on Dean's right and Harry sat next to Blaise. "Hey guys enjoy school so far?" asked Dean. "Chemistry was fine but Varner was being a right prick." replied Terry as if he didn't see the female sitting a the table with them.

"What happened?" question Dean. "We went to get our slip signed before class started. Mr. Varner says for us to introduce ourselves to the class. So we told them our names. Then as we go to sit down, mind you that he seats us alphabetically by our last names, he says to tell them a little about ourselves so that they may get to know us. Then Blaise happened." Dean looked puzzled and turned to Blaise.

Blaise just shrugged his shoulder and went on to explain "I told him that we where here to get an education not socialize like a bunch of old ninnies and since none of the other students were standing up to introduce themselves and tell us random things then I see no reason in sharing information about myself with a bunch of strangers." Dean and Terry started laughing while Harry giggled and went on to tell Dean what happened next.

"Then Varner told Blaise that he should take the first step and be more friendly. Blaise walked to Terry's desk and pulled the chair out and said 'Here you go Terry,' then did that same for me and then walked to his seat and sat down. When Varner went to get up from his chair he found himself glued to it." The three boys erupted into laughter while Blaise just sat with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Blaise had just taken a sip of water when he saw them. Five beautiful teenagers sitting over on the other side of the cafeteria. There were three boys and two girls. The boy with honey blond hair was tall, maybe six feet. The second boy had dark curly hair, was muscular and he looked to be about 6'3. The last boy was a little shorter than the muscle-bound boy possibly 6'1 and had reddish bronze hair. The two girls were complete opposites. One was statuesque with golden blond hair and lips that shamed the red rose. The other was shorter than Harry's 5'8. She had a short military short cut styled hair that was black. Blaise knew what they were and inhaled sharply and asked "Who are they?". Dean, Harry and Terry looked at Blaise and followed his line of sight to the table with five beautiful teens.

Jessica decided to make her presence known again when she realized what or rather who they were looking at. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The girls are Alice, the short one and Rosalie, the tall one. Rosalie and Jasper, blond boy who looks constipated, are twins and are the Hales. The other boys are Emmett, the tall muscular one, and the last one is Edward. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, their adoptive parents. Although Mrs. Cullen is the twins aunt. They've been with her since they were 8 or something like that. The twins are 18 and the other three are 17. They're all together though," Harry looked at Jessica when she whispered the last part like it was some scandalous secret. "Emmett's with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper and Edward was dating the last new student who came here about two years ago. He dumped her though and she went back to live with her mother in Florida. They haven't interacted with any other students since she left. I think the reason they adopt so many kids though is because Mrs. Cullen can't have any children herself."

Harry looked at her with narrowed green eyes at the same moment that Terry started to rip into her verbally his blue eyes filled with fire. "Well I can see why they wouldn't interact with a chit like you. You gossip too much. Who cares if Mrs. Cullen can't have kids?! It's not her fault and it doesn't make her any less of a woman. In fact I commend her and all parents in the world who adopt children to _take care of and love them!_ There are many people who adopt children just for money or to abuse them. You should think before you open your mouth!" With that Terry got up and stalked out of the cafeteria with Dean following him glaring at Jessica on his way out. Everyone in the cafeteria including the Cullens were now looking at them.

Harry spoke coldly to her "My brother is right. I was abused and taken in for my money so I know what its like. And you do gossip too much and that's saying something, as I've just met you just a few minutes ago. Nobody asked you for the inside scoop and we didn't need to know. If Mrs. Cullen wanted people to know she would have told them. Honestly its none of your business and you would do well to remember it. Don't come near us again." then he and Blaise left the cafeteria to go help Dean comfort Terry.


End file.
